Sailor Moon: The Reawaking
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: After all the enimes Serena and the other Sailors thought they would have a good rest. That was until new enimes arrive with a quest.
1. The Return of Jedite New Enemies Arrive

**Disclaimer:** I know all Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used for this harmless Fanfiction. Any other characters belong to me.

Sailor Moon: The Reawaking

by Yami-Yugi

The Return of Jedite. New Enemies Arrives.

All the scouts hang out at the Shrine. Just then Darien came up the steps. "It's Darien!" Serena said every happy as she started to run to him with Rini not too fare behind.

"I'm here..." Darien started when he was greeted by a tackle by Rini and Serena.

"Darien!" both girls said at once.

"Excuse me. Is the head priest here?"

Darien, Rini, and Serena looked behind them and saw a young man about Darien's age with blond hair warring a priest outfit with a different style and color then the group was use to. He also wears a pair of golden cross earrings. For some reason he looks like Jedite! Rei's grandfather came out and came to the young man. "You're finally here." he said "You couldn't find your way, huh?"

"Yea," the young man replied "This city is much bigger then back home. I had to ask a local police man to give me directions."

"What's going on here, grandpa?" Rei asked as she and the others came up "Who is he?" _That's funny._ she thought _That's Jedite but why I didn't sense his evil presence?_

"Rei," her grandfather started "This is Jake Male. He came all the way from Oaka, to train as a priest. Jake is the grandson of Raidon Male, a good friend of mine, who owns the Shrine there. Jake, this is my granddaughter Rei and her friends."

"I'm please to meet you all." Jake said, then looks at Darien "You look familiar. Do I known you from some where else before?"

"I don't think so." Darien said.

"He's so cute!" Lita and Mina said.

"I honestly don't see why you two think every guy you see is cute." Amara said while Michelle giggled a little bit.

"Not every guy we see is cute...some...ok a few...are just down right ugly.." said Mina.

"Yeah what Mina said," replied Lita. The rest of the group shakes their head in defeat.

"That's it I give up on trying to understand you two," said Amy.

"You should have given up ages ago," said Rei.

- - -

Elsewhere...

"It's good to finely free to do as I please!" said a feminine voice "Where are my warriors?"

Nine female warriors appeared. "We're here, Meinochi." they said at once.

"Good." the voice said, "Who will do the honors of going the attack first to find the Moon King?"

"I," said a female stepping up "Dark Mars, will do it."

"Go, and don't fail me."

"Yes, Meinochi."

- - -

"Was it just me," Serena started "Or that Jake guy looks like Jedite?"

"Who's Jedite?" Rini asked.

Rei looks at Rini, then goes down to the little girls height. "He was the first Negaverse general, Serena, Amy and I fought. He was an evil man, who would do anything to take energy from people."

"Didn't every general do that?" asked Rini.

"OK yeah they all did, but you got the point," laughed Rei.

"Serena is right." Amy said "Jake dose sound and looks exactly like Jedite."

"But he's too cute to be with the Negaverse!" Lita and Mina shouted. Everyone else sighted in defeat.

"I think we have to keep an eye out for Mr. Jake Male." Luna said, "I don't like this at all."

"Luna's right." Artemis said "Jake may be Jedite and he could be up to something not good at all."

"Right." the scouts said together.

"I have a strange feeling something is not quite right." Rei said.

"I feel it to." said Amara.

"So do I." said Setsuna.

"Your right." said a voice.

"Who said that?!" Mina scouted.

Is creepy ugly monster appeared. "AH!" Serena shouted, "He's gross!"

"Why thank you." the monster said "Now die!"

"Not if we can help it slime ball!" shouts Serena "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" shouts Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" shouts Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita shouts.

"Venus Crystal Power!" shouts Mina.

"Moon Crisis Power!" shouts Rini.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" shouts Hotaru.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" shouts Michelle.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" shouts Setsuna.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" shouts Amara.

"Very impressive." the monster said "You will still die anyway."

"This is so not what I had planed to do today..." wined Serena.

"Well aint that nice...such pretty little girls all ready for battle...and all your leader wants to do is complain..."

"Wow this monster talks a lot," commented Amara.

"And us talking isn't doing any good either..." said Rei.

"Well then let's kick some monster butt!" said Lita, as she started to charge up a thunderbolt.

"Let's see you try!" the monster shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" shouted Amy, but the monster doge it easily.

"You think that will stop me? Your dead wrong!" the monster said and made his attack on the sailors. Just then a red rose came screaming down and landed at the monster's feet. "What is this?" the monster asked.

"Now Sailor Scouts!" Darien, who had now became Tuxedo Mask, said.

"You think that will stop me..." the monster started.

"Tuxedo Fire Storm!" shouted a voice. And a big twisting line of burning hot fire came and hit the monster square in the chest.

Huh?" all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask said at once really confused.

"Who did that?!" the monster shouted.

"I did you walking pile of filth!" the voice shouted again.

"That voice..." Rei started.

Just then a silhouette appeared of another Tuxedo under a near by tree. "Just who are you?" the monster asked.

The new Tuxedo smiled as he brushed one of the cross earring and it twinkled in the sunlight. _Those earrings._ Rei thought _Where did I see them somewhere before?_

"The name is Tuxedo Fire." he said as he came into the light. The group gasped in surprised. He almost looked like Tuxedo Mask expect he was not warring a top hat so they saw his short blonde hair, his mask was a differed design and it was red. Located on the bow tie was a red jewel shape pendent, and his cross earrings witch bounce a little every time he took a step towards them.

While everyone else was staring at the new Tuxedo person Darien was actually thinking straight. "Um...girls! There is a monster here. Fight it!"

"Huh?" said Serena, "OH yeah! Come on guys, we got to defeat this monster."

"Try it!" replied the monster.

"How about this!" Rei shouted "Mars Flame..."

Before she can attack the monster did. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with Tuxedo Fire protecting her from the monster's attack. She saw Tuxedo Fire's mask had fallen off when he had run to protect her and she could see the so familiar face smile at her. The others saw this too. "Jedite!" the groups said together.

"I knew it was you!" Rei shouted as she pushed Tuxedo Fire away "We need some answers!"

"I-I doesn't know what you are talking about!" Tuxedo Fire said as he grabbed his mask and put it back on.

"Can we discuss this later?" Luna said, "You guys need to defect this monster."

"Right," Lita said "Let's do it! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Rei.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Hotaru shouted.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Amara shouted.

"Ow!" the monster shouted, "Stop please!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Mina shouted.

"My turn! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Serena shouted and soon the monster was noting but dust. And as soon as they knew it was safe to turn around to talk to the new Tuxedo, they realized that he was gone. "Major weird," said Serena.

"You said it Serena," commented Mina.

"But why did he leave in such a hurry?" asked Rei.

"I dunno but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough," answered Amy.

Group didn't know it, but near by Jake Male watched them slightly. _You did well girls._ he thought _Especially you, Sailor Mars. Or should I say Princess Rei._


	2. Maxfield Stanton is Back? The First Batt

**Disclaimer:** I know all Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used for this harmless Fanfiction. Any other characters belong to me.

Sailor Moon: The Reawaking

by Yami-Yugi

Maxfield Stanton is Back? The First Battle with Dark Mars.

A mansion some where in Tokyo...

"Mr. Stanton, some one is here to see you." said a butler to a young man sitting in a big comfy chair near by "He said he's a friend of yours. Should I escort him outside."

"No, Alfred." said the young man "I'd been waiting for him."

"Very well, Sir."

Then the door opened and Jake Male walked in wearing a pair of jeans, a reddish tank top, and sneakers. He still wears his cross earrings. "What took you so long, Jedite?" the young man asked.

"I had been very busy at Oaka." Jake said "Sorry about that. Has he arrived yet, Nephlite?"

"Not yet." the young man said.

"I so much want to tell the scouts why we are here." Jake started "They acted like I was someone evil or something."

"You couldn't wait to show them you are Tuxedo Fire, huh Jedite?"

"I had no choice." Jake said.

"Well," the young man said "We can't do anything about it until we hear from him. You want to take a set, Jedite? I should have asked you that in the first place." Jake nodded as he took a set.

- - -

Crossroad High School...

"Wow!" Serena said as she, Molly, Melvin, Lita, Mina, and Amy saw what was coming in from the huge trucks outside of the school.

Those must be the new computers." said Amy.

"Didn't the president and owner of the company that made them donate them to us?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, the new president of the computer company out of no where announced that he was going to donate 200 computers to every local school," and Amy.

"Wow, so who is this new president?" asked Molly.

"Something Stanton I think...I don't recall what his first name is." answered Amy. Molly then sighs softly and turns off to be alone with her thoughts. She starts to remember a time when she was still in Junior High and she had a thing for a Negaverse General. She remembers one memory in particular...

- - -

"Sorry..." Nephlite said weakly to Molly as his energy was slowly draining.

"For what?" Molly asked.

"Don't think..." Nephlite started "We're be having a chocolate parfe." He laughs a little. "Sorry I lied to you again." he said weakly "But this time I didn't mean it. I want you to know you'll always be in my heart..."

"Nephlite..." Molly said as started you cry "Hang on. We'll get a doctor and everything will be all right. Nephlite, please don't leave me..."

- - -

"Earth to Molly." Serena said, "Come in Molly."

"Huh?" Molly said as she was jerk back to her senses "Did you say some thing, Serena?"

"Are you okay, Molly?" Serena asked.

"I just had something on my mind." Molly said.

"Oh really now?" said Serena trying to get details out of Molly.

"Serena, can you for one minute not and try to get gossip from people?" asked Amy, and surprise everyone by speaking out in such a manner.

"Oh ok...fine I will stop...for now...sheesh."

"So no one knows of his first name?" Mina asked.

"I know who you talking about." Melvin said as he started to dig in his bag "I saw a picture of his in the newspaper last week. Now where did I put it?" Then a smile creeps on his face. "Got it!" he said triumphaly as he pulled out the paper "Here it is!" Melvin showed them the front page of the business section. The group gasps in the surprised when they saw the picture and under it read the name, Maxfield Stanton.

- - -

Elsewhere...

"So," the female voice started "Dark Mars, what happen?"

"I don't know my mistress." Dark Mars said "But I will personally go with the next monster this time."

"Make sure you don't miss up this time, Dark Mars." said the female voice.

- - -

Later at Rei's Temple...

Rei looked at the picture Serena had barrow from Melvin. "This can't be Nephlite." she said surprised "His dead. Me, Serena, Amy, and Molly saw it with our own eyes."

"This is getting very weird." said Luna "First Jedite returned and now Nephlite."

"I don't like the looks of this." said Artemis.

"Wait," Serena said "If those two are back won't Zoycite and Malachite will be alive too?"

"Wow," Rei started "Meatball Head is actually thinking for once."

"Don't call me that Rei!" Serena shouted at her.

"And why not?! You do wear meat balls on your head," said Rei.

"OHHhhhhhhhh."

"Girls! Behave! We have to be prepared, in case another monster shows up," said Luna.

Just then they saw Jake off in the distance doing his chores. When he saw them, he quickly finished what he was doing then moved out of their eye site. "He has been acting monda strange lately," said Serena.

"Yes, it does seem that he doesn't feel comfortable in our presence anymore," said Amy.

"Who would blame him." said Rei "He IS Jedite."

"Well look what we have here..." said a female voice.

The group turned and saw Dark Mars with another ugly monster next to her. "Who are you?!" Serena said.

"The name is Dark Mars." Dark Mars said with a laugh as she moves her long black hair aside "Learn it well, because it will be the last thing you know before your doom!"

"Transform Scouts!" Luna shouted.

"Moon Eternal Power!" shouted Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" shouts Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" shouts Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita shouts.

"Venus Crystal Power!" shouts Mina.

"Moon Crisis Power!" shouts Rini.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" shouts Hotaru.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" shouts Michelle.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" shouts Setsuna.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" shouts Amara.

Dark Mars just laughs at the scouts, "You honestly think you can defeat my minion this time?! Well then you really do need to have an adjustment done! Go! Junker!"

"What the heck kind of monster is called Junker?!" asked Sailor Moon.

"I dunno, but we will soon find out," said Mercury. And just then the monster jumps out from behind the Cherry Trees, and it looked like...

"A beat up car..." said Jupiter as she holds back her laughter "This was the best you could do?!" Dark Mars just grins at the scouts and goes up to higher ground.

"So," Sailor Moon started "It was you who sent the last monster."

"Why yes." Dark Mars said.

The monster started its attack on the scouts. "Sailor Chibi Moon!" shouted Sailor Saturn "Watch out!" Just then a red rose came down between the monster and Chibi Moon.

"Who did that?!" Dark Mars shouted.

"I did!" Tuxedo Mask said from the roof of the shrine.

"You just got to be the Moon King my mistress wants." said Dark Mars as she went to attack Tuxedo Mask.

"Moon King?" Sailor Moon said confused.

Just before Dark Mars can get a hit on Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Fire showed up and stood protectively in front of Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Fire Storm!" shouted he shouted and blasted Dark Mars back.

"Ow!" Dark Mars shouted "That hurt! Move aside. I don't need you!" Tuxedo Fire didn't move from his spot. "Why don't you move?!" she shouted, but he still didn't move "Very well, I will destroy you!"

"Tuxedo Lighting Flash!" shouted a voice. A tremendous lighting blot hit Dark Mars way from the two very hard.

"Now what?" Sailor Jupiter said at once really confused.

"Who did that?!" Dark Mars shouted.

"I did, and you leave them alone!" the voice shouted again.

Another Tuxedo appeared next to Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Fire. The group gasped in surprised. He too was not warring a top hat so they saw his long curly brown hair, his mask was a differed design and it was greenish with the lighting rod thing Sailor Jupiter use to do her lighting attacks. Located on the bow tie was a green jewel shape pendent. He was wearing golden earrings. "What took you so long?" Tuxedo Fire asked the new Tuxedo.

"Would you believe traffic?" the new Tuxedo said.

"And just who are you?" Dark Mars asked.

The new Tuxedo smiled. "The name is Tuxedo Lighting." he said.

"Major weird," said Moon.

"No kidding, more Tuxedos?! And Moon King?" said Jupiter.

"Some people just have no originality," said Venus.

"Will you girls shut up and pay attention to the problem!" yelled Luna.

"Ok fine!" said Rei. She then turns and looks at the newer tuxedos. "I don't know why you guys are here, but for now we are going to have to get along. So come on lets defeat this jerk!"

"Right!" said everyone.

"Your talk is cheep!" Dark Mars replied.

"Show her Sailor Scouts!" shouted Diana.

"You should worry about Junker, Sailor Brats!" said Dark Mars with a laugh.

Just then Junker, revved a sopped up engine and started to play this high pitched squeal that caused everyone to cover their ears, and cause all dogs in a 3 mile radius to come a calling. While Junker was doing that he started to head towards the scouts at a high speed, intending to run them over. Just then Jupiter got an idea, but with that noise she couldn't tell the others so she went ahead with her plan. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The lightening dragon raced to the car and hit the speakers that were releasing that horrid noise. Now with the noise no longer affecting the group of heroes they knew what they must do.

"Do it Sailor Moon!" shouted the others.

"Ah, right." Moon started "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Soon the monster was noting but dust.

"You Sailor Brats won't see the last of me!" Dark Mars said and disappeared.

"Let's go, Fire." said Tuxedo Lighting as he and Tuxedo Fire started to walk off.

"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask called after them. They stopped and turned to look at him.

"Can you at lest tell us why your here?" he asked.

"Sorry." said Tuxedo Fire.

"Not is not the time." said Tuxedo Lighting. Soon the two left.

"Is getting SO weird." said Chibi Moon.

"You said it." said Saturn.


	3. Two Zoycites? New Allies

**Disclaimer:** I know all Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used for this harmless Fanfiction. Any other characters belong to me.

Sailor Moon: The Reawaking

by Yami-Yugi

Two Zoycites? New Allies.

"Daddy," said a young voice of a little girl pleading, "I want my daddy! Tuxedo Moonlight, please find the Imperium Sliver Crystal! Please, I need the Imperium Sliver Crystal. I want my daddy back."

- - -

The lunch area of high school was crowed with students when Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Molly arrived. They saw a whole group of guys in one area and were seem to be talking to someone in the crowed. "Wow, your past that test with ease!" one said, "You and your sister must be the smartest people in the whole school!"

The group came closer to see what was going on. They saw a tall guy with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail leaning next to a tree in the center of the group of guys; the gang could tell by the uniform that he was an upper classmen in the school.

"Ah," he started "Come on guys, your just saying that."

"Hey Melvin," Serena asked him, who was in the group of guys "What's going on here?"

"It's the new guy," he said pointing to the guy leaning next to the tree "He and his sister just moved here form Yokahma."

"So, what's all the excitement?" Mina asked as she stares at the new guy with great passion.

"He and his sister past a test with great speed in Math with ease and they just got here." he said "I heard their IQ is higher then yours, Amy."

"Wow! That is like totally awesome," said the meatball girl.

"Yeah, who would have thought that someone could have a higher IQ then Amy," said Lita.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves!" said Mina.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Amy.

The group of girls, plus Melvin, walks up to the two new kids and introduce themselves. "Hi, I heard you passed the math exam with flying colors. My name is Serena. And these are my friends, Amy," Amy smiles at the new people, "Lita," Lita waves to them, "and Mina" Mina said 'Hi!', "and this is Molly." Molly smiles.

"And I am Melvin."

"Well hello, my name is Zack Yolonda and this is my sister Zoe."

"It's nice to meet you," said Zoe.

- - -

"Dark Mars," the female voice started "Will you please explain to me what the HELL happen?"

"It was just a disappointment." said Dark Mars "But I'm sure it will not happen again."

"You had said that the last time." said another female near by.

"You just shut up, Dark Venus!" Dark Mars yelled "No one had asked for your option!"

"I don't care," Dark Venus, said with a huff "I will say it anyway."

"Make sure you don't mess this time, Dark Mars." the first female said.

"I won't disappoint you again, my mistress." said Dark Mars.

- - -

After school the group was heading out when they see Zack and Zoe talking to Jake and Maxfield. "Maxfield Stanton!" Molly said both surprised and happy as she ran into to him and gave him a big hug "I've miss you so much!"

Maxfield just blinked in surprised. "Your girl friend, Maxfield?" Jake asked.

"N-No." Maxfield said "I don't even know her!"

Molly heard this and started to cry. "You don't remember me?"

"Should I?" he asked.

Just then Serena and the others saw the new kids with Jake and Maxfield and Molly. "Jee...Molly looks upset," said Serena.

"Yeah, she does. Let's go see what's wrong." said Lita.

"Now look what you made her do, Maxfield." said Zack "You made her cry."

"Molly, what's wrong?" Serena said.

"You FRIEND here thinks she knows me." said Maxfield as Molly still cried.

"Why did make her cry, you big bully!" Lita shouted at him.

"I didn't mean to!" Maxfield shouted back.

_Wow..._ Lita thought _He's taller then me, and he's a good shouter too._ Then the group heard a laugh. They all turned and saw Dark Mars near by.

"Oh you humans are so pathic!" she said as Molly screams in fright.

"Let's get out of here!" Melvin shouted in fear, grabbed Molly's arm and ran off with her in tow.

"Let's go, Zack." said Zoe.

"You go ahead." said Zack "I'll catch up." Zack watch her run off.

"So let me guess," Dark Mars started "All you STRONG man are going to fight me?"

"You're right on that one!" said Jake.

- - -

Meanwhile Serena and the others when to an empty place to transform. "Moon Eternal Power!" shouted Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" shouts Amy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita shouts.

"Venus Crystal Power!" shouts Mina.

Just as they did that the other scouts, already transform, appeared near by. "Looks like we got her just in time." said Sailor Mars.

- - -

Then they arrived back they saw Zack, Jake, and Maxfield was still there. "What are THEY doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They could get killed!" said Sailor Jupiter.

To the groups surprised is what the three took out of their pockets; each one was holding a small spire each a different color. Jake's was red, Maxfield's was green, and Zack's was blue. That happen next was very surprising to all of them. "TUXEDO ELEMENTS - POWER UP!" the three said at once.

"Fire!" shouted Jake as his cloths change into the uniform of Tuxedo Fire.

"Lighting!" shouted Maxfield as his cloths change into the uniform of Tuxedo Lighting.

"Water!" shouted Zack and his cloths change into a Tuxedo uniform. He too was not warring a top hat so they saw his long brown hair, his mask was a differed design and it was blue. Located on the bow tie was a blue jewel shape pendent. He was wearing sliver-like earrings.

"They're the new Tuxedos?!" the groups shouted at once.

The three Tuxedos look at them. "They weren't supposed to see that, Lighting." said Fire.

"Great." said the new Tuxedo.

"Well," said Dark Mars "Look we have there. One of you MUST be the Moon King."

"There she goes that Moon King thing again." said Saturn. Chibi Moon nods in agreement.

"First," Dark Mars started "I'll deal with you Sailor Brats first! I have new things for you to deal with thanks to my mistress!" Then these things that look like robotic bugs suddenly appeared and started to attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sailor Moon screams in fright as some gang up on her until Tuxedo Mask arrived and started to fight them off "Thanks."

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Tuxedo Water Fall Splash!" shouted the new Tuxedo as a powerful force of water pushed some away from Mercury.

Dark Mars still laughs. "You think you can bet them?" she said "You are ALL wrong!" Soon there was more of them and quickly surrounds them.

"Now what do we do?" asked Neptune.

"There too many of them to handle!" said Jupiter.

"There has to be a way!" said the new Tuxedo.

"Do you have a plain, Water?" asked Fire.

"No." said the new tuxedo, Water "Do you?"

"MOON BLAST!"

"Moon Tiara Frisbee!"

A powerful beam of power with a tiara next to it, merge into one and blasted nearly all of the robotic bugs away. "Who did that?!" shouted Dark Mars as the tiara came back to its owner.

"What?!" shouted Sailor Moon in surprised "NO WAY!"

Standing near by was an other Tuxedo with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tall and crescent moon on his forehead, dress in a cape line with yellow, crescent moon buttons holding his cape on, white gloves, and Tuxedo Mask's white mask. Next to him was a Sailor Scout, but her uniform was a little different then the others. Her costume looked like Sailor Moon's first one expect hers had a red collar with one white stripe, a red skirt, a red choker with a crescent moon on it, a white bow in front with a transformation broche like Sailor Moon's first one expect it was a different design on it, a white bow in back but larger, short white gloves with a crescent moon on each one with red trim, high heal red boots with a crescent moon on them, a golden tiara with a crescent moon instead of a jewel, crescent moon earrings witch the hold the moons on a point with the inside pointing towards her neck, and black balls in her meatball hair with crescent moons inside of them. But the most weirdest thing about the new Sailor Scout was her long white hair that was pulled into two pigtails with meatball shape buns on the top of her head. "She has the same hair style as Sailor Moon." said Uranus in surprised.

"Who are you two, and why did you crash this party?!" Dark Mars demanded.

"Funny," said the new sailor scout with a smile "We didn't know there was a guest list. The name is Sailor White Moon."

"And I'm Tuxedo Moonlight." said the new Tuxedo.

What happen next shocked Sailor Moon, her Moon Locket started to play. "What?" Sailor Moon said as she took it from its place in a secret pocket under the breast area of her Scout uniform "Why is my locket playing?"

"Who cares right now, Moon. Get your act together and help us fight these monsters," said Jupiter who was getting her butt kicked royally at that point in time.

"Right," said Moon still slightly concerned about her locket playing its music with out her opening it.

"Sailor Jupiter!" shouted Lighting and ran to her "Tuxedo Lighting Flash!" The robot bugs that were attacking her were quickly destroyed.

"Ah..." Jupiter blushed "Thanks."

"This is getting harder then I thought." said Dark Mars as she watched the battle.

Sailor White Moon looked up at Dark Mars then looked at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon!" she shouted, "Heal her!"

"HUH?" Moon said confused "I don't understand."

"She's not what she seams!" said White Moon.

"Okay..." Moon said a little confused, took out her Imperium Sliver Crystal "Moon Crystal Power!"

The light of the Imperium Sliver Crystal hit Dark Mars and she screams. When the light died she had changed into a Sailor Scout. She looked around confused. "Huh? Where am I?" she sounded like a good gal.

"There you are, Sailor Red Mars." said Sailor White Moon as she came up to her.

"What the heck just happened?!" asked Sailor Mars, with the other scouts nodding in agreement.

"Well..." said Water stopping because he was unsure as to how to put the words.

"She is one of us." said a female voice. The group turns and sees two white cats, a male and female. The female had purple eyes and the male had blue eyes. They both wear a pair of earrings and on both of their shoulders were a crescent moon. "She is Sailor Red Mars," the female continued "Part of Sailor White Moon's sailors. Team Sailor Planet. I'm Sailor White Moon's cat guardian, Amethyst."

"And I'm Tuxedo Moonlight's guardian cat, Kunzite." the male said "And Amethyst's husband."

Tuxedo Moonlight looks over at Sailor Moon then came up to her. "Sorry, Sailor Moon, but I must have your Sliver Imperium Crystal." he said. Sailor Moon didn't do it. "Give it to me NOW!" he ordered.

Sailor Moon looks at her crystal then looks back up at Tuxedo Moonlight. It was obvious that the young girl was having an internal conflict as to what to believe. "I don't trust them, Moon," said Mars, glaring at the newcomers.

"Why would you want the crystal?" asked Jupiter.

Tuxedo Moonlight glares at them. "What do you care?" he asked bitterly.

Sailor White Moon came up and put a hand on Tuxedo Moonlight's arm. "Moonlight," she started "Let's go, we'll worry about this later."

Tuxedo Moonlight looked at her. "But the crystal..." he slowly started.

"Come on." White Moon said "We need to let Red Mars into everything had has happen anyway."

"Okay." Moonlight sighed as he looked over at Sailor Moon "I'll be back for that crystal." Then the Scouts saw the group walk away.

"Who was that jerk?" asked Jupiter.

"Yea," said Venus "And why did he want Sailor Moon's Sliver Imperium Crystal?"

"I dunno, that Sailor White Moon seemed ok, it is that Tuxedo I don't really like," said Mercury.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Jupiter.

"Nothing just yet, let them make the next move, it will give us some idea of what their strengths and weaknesses are," said Mars.

The Sailors looked over at the three Tuxedos near by. Tuxedo Mask came over to them. "Why are you here?" he asked them "Why do you always come when me and the Sailors are in danger?"

"Now is not the time." said Tuxedo Lighting.

"But when?" asked Mercury.

"When the time is right." said Tuxedo Fire. Then the three turned and left.


End file.
